You Save My Life
by Timeforachange
Summary: Something goes wrong when chasing a suspect. Please read:
1. Chapter 1

_"In my wildest dreams, you always play the hero. In my darkest hour of night, you rescue me, you save my life."  
>– Bliss and Cerney <em>

It all happened so fast. I was running after the perp, trying to stop him from getting away. When he suddenly turned around and shot me. At first I didn't know what happened, but then I felt it. I yelled out in pain. He had hit me in the leg. I tried to shot at him when he came closer, but he shot me again. This time in the stomach. I yelled again, but it wasn't loud this time. I knew I had lost a lot of blood, so I didn't have the strength to yelled another time. And that's when I heard the team coming closer. They had to get here fast. My eyes were getting heavier. I turned my head in the directing I came from and that's when I saw them, and in that minute it all went black.

_Two hours earlier_

It had been a busy morning. Horatio and his team where looking at old cases when his phone rang.

"Yeah, Horatio" he answered

"Okay I will send the team" Horatio said after a minute.

"What is it H?" asked Erik

"We have three murders. I want you" Horatio said and pointed to Erik "and Walter to take the victim at the Marina. Ryan and Natalia you get the victim on the Beach, and Calleigh and I will take the victim at the Golf Club" as he finished all got out of their seats and started to walk out.

_At the Marina_

Erik and Walter got out of the car at the marina and started to walk over to where the victim was laying. They could see that Tom was stressing out, so they waited for him to get ready before they asked questions.

"Okay... It's a busy day here in Miami today, so I can't give you to many details right now because I have two other victims to look, but when I get a look at her back at the lab I can give you more information." Tom said and got up.

"Don't you have anything you can tell us now?" asked Walter

"I can tell you that your victim is a young lady about 25 years old. She was killed by a gunshot to the back of her head. But that's all for now." Tom said and walked over to his car

"Thank you Tom. See you back at the lab" Walter said. He then turned back to the body and started to work on collecting the evidence.

_At the Golf Club _

Horatio and Calleigh arrived at the Golf Club and found Tripp talking to witnesses. They walked up to him and he pointed to where the body was. When the saw that Tom wasn't there yet they started to collect evidence they could use to find the killer. Finally after half an hour Tom came and looked at the victim.

"So what have we got here Tom?" Horatio asked

"Well it looks like your victim here was killed with a gunshot to the head" Tom said

"Okay, and she looks to be no more than 25, am I right Tom?" Horatio asked

"You right. She can't be more than 25."

"Well thank you Tom. See you back at the lab" Horatio said to Tom as he took the victim back to the lab.

_On the Beach_

Ryan and Natalia arrived at the beach and saw the ME at the scene right away. They walked over to where the victim was and looked at the scene. From what they could see this was a secondary crime scene.

"Hey, Tom too busy today to take all three victims?" Ryan asked the ME

"Yes, so I'm here to help him a little. But I think he will take over back at the lab. He always does that" the ME said

"Yeah, you right he does that doesn't he?" Ryan said

"So what can you tell us so far?" Natalia asked to change the subject.

"Well it looks like she's about 25 and gave up one hell of a fight" the ME said

"Hopefully she got us something from her killer" Natalia said

"What about her COD?" Ryan asked

"From the looks of it she was shot in the back of her head. But I can tell you more when I get back to the lab" the ME said and took the body back to the lab. When they were gone Ryan and Natalia started to work on collecting the evidence. When that was done 1 hour later they headed back to the lab to start working on the evidence.

**So should I continue? Please let me know :)**

**Who do you think got hurt at the beginning? Reviews will get me to upload the next chapter faster :)**


	2. You Make Me Smile

_"If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you made me smile, I would have the whole night sky in the palm of my hand."  
>-Unknown <em>

Back at the lab, everybody went to work on there separate case. Calleigh began to take out all the evidence she and Horatio collected while he went to talk to the others. He could see that Walter and Eric had been back a while because they had almost analyzed all they had. He walked in to talk to them.

"So what do you have?" he asked

"Our victim is 25 years old, and Tom said she died from a gunshot to the back of her head" Eric informed Horatio. When Eric could see that Horatio was looking weird he asked why.

"Eric, that's the exact same thing Calleigh and I found at the Golf Club." Horatio said and went out the door and over to the next room, where Natalia an Ryan was, with Eric following.

"Is your victim 25 and has a gunshot wound to the back of her head?" Horatio said walking in the door. Natalia and Ryan looked at each other then at Eric before answering Horatio.

"H, how did you know that?" Ryan asked

"Because we have a serial killer here." he answered

"WHAT?" Natalia asked, shocked

"All three of or victims was killed the same way and they have the same age. Meet me in 5 minutes in my office" Horatio said and left the room. The three left just stared at each other before preparing to the meeting.

_In Horatio's Office_

Soon they all stood in Horatio's office looking at each other. Walter and Calleigh didn't know what was really going on, but had an idea. Why bring them all together if their cases weren't related. Horatio was the first to break the silence

"So we have a serial killer on our hands. All three of our victims have the same age and died the same way. Was there anything at the crime scene that can help us catch the killer?" he asked

"We found some fingerprints on a piece of paper near the victim, but we don't know who's it is. I'm running it through the database right now" Walter said.

"We didn't find anything" Calleigh said. Now they all turned to Ryan and Natalia hoping they found something more than they had right now.

"Well, we did find some DNA, but so far I haven't gotten a result yet" Natalia said

"Other than that.. nothing" Ryan added.

"So we have nothing, unless the fingerprint and DNA come back positive" Eric stated.

"Lets not get our hopes down, we still have to talk to Tom about our victims. Maybe he has some thing we can use" Calleigh said. They all hoped that Tom would find something they could use. Right at that moment everybodies phones went off.

"That's the DNA result. We better check on that Ryan" Natalia said walking out the door with Ryan hot on her heels.

"We got to go too, fingerprint came back" Walter said pushing Eric out the door.

"We better go too, Tom just texted me. He has something for us" Horatio said walking out the door too, with Calleigh following.

_In the DNA lab_

"Okay lets see what we got" Natalia said looking up at Ryan for a quick second before looking at the computer.

"So what does it say?" Ryan asked after some time. He could see Natalia's wheels turning in her head.

"You haven't got much patience do you?" Natalia said with a little laugh, which made Ryan smile. He would always smile when Natalia laughed, she looked so pretty and the loved the way it sounds.

"Yes I do, just not when we have a serial killer on the loose and we have nothing that can help us catch him." Ryan said firm, but with a little laugh himself. He couldn't get mad or angry at her.

"I'm sorry Ryan. But maybe this can make this day better. We have a match to the DNA and he's in the system." Natalia said and as soon as she said it, she could feel Ryan moving closer. He was leaning over Natalia to she what was on the computer, but all she could focus on was the goosebumps she had all over her body.

"And we know him" Ryan added when he saw the name and looked her in the eyes. Oh if she knew what those eyes did to him.

"That we do Ryan" Natalia said and he couldn't do anything but smile, again.

_Across the Hall_

"Walter do we have a hit." Eric asked looking at Walter who was bent over the computer typing away.

"Just wait one second" Walter said. Eric took at look around and saw Ryan and Natalia in the other room. Ryan was smiling at something Natalia said and soon Ryan was standing behind her and looking over her shoulder at the computer. He couldn't she Natalia's face, but from her reacting he could see she got goosebumps.

"Ohh, interesting" Eric said out loud

"Yes isn't it. We know who killed those girls. This fingerprint proves it" Walter said talking about the computer not what was going on in the other room.

"What?" Eric said

"I thought you were with me. What where you talking about?" Walter asked looking at Eric.

"I... uhm... What where you saying again? We know who did this?" Eric asked trying to change the subject and quickly looking away from Natalia en Ryan, but too late Walter saw where his eyesight was and looked the same way.

"Ohh, you're right. That is interesting" Walter said and got a look from Eric, that said back to business.

"Okay, yeah I get it, back to the case. Well according to the fingerprint we found near the victim we have our killer. He's been arrested for murder before, just got out last month." Walter read from the file

"Okay, lets go tell the others. Hopefully we all have something now that can link him to the murder" Eric said walking out of the room.

_The ME's Office_

Horatio and Calleigh walked through the doors to the autopsy. They saw Tom standing between all the three bodies. They walked up to him and looked at the girls on the tables.

"They all have the same COD. Gunshot wound on the back of their heads. I would say you are looking for one killer." Tom said to the two CSIs

"What about TOD?" Calleigh asked

"They were killed within 10 minutes of each other. I would say that they were killed and then dumped. There weren't that much blood left in them and from the crime scenes I have seen there weren't that much blood there, so I would say the crime scenes are a secondary crime scene." Tom said

"Yes I would say that too. Thank you Tom" Horatio said and left with Calleigh.

"Tell the others that we will have a meeting in my office in 5 minutes" Horatio said to Calleigh when they reached there floor in the elevator.

**So how do you like this chapter? I put in a flirty moment between Nat and Ryan, hope you like it. Stay tuned :D**


	3. You take my breath away

**I'm sorry it has taking me this long to continue this story. This is the last chapter so I hope you like it. I didn't want to finish it like this, but I have lost my inspiration for this story but didn't want to disappoint you without a ending to it. So here it is, enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

_"Sometimes your nearness takes my breath away; and all the things I want to say can find no voice. Then, in silence, I can only hope my eyes will speak my heart."  
>- Robert Sexton<em>

They all got out of the Hummer. Horatio pointed to Calleigh, Eric, and Walter that they should go round back while he , Natalia, and Ryan covered the front. They all got into their positions and right as they were prepared to go in Natalia spotted a weird looking guy starring at them. Just as she got to take a closer look, she could she it was their guy. He started to run away. Before Horatio or Ryan could react Natalia was running after their suspect. It took them awhile to figure out what had just happened. Ryan was the first to react himself. He began to run after Natalia. Horatio called the others and as soon they were together they ran too.

Natalia came around a corner and saw their suspect just a few feet in front of her. She knew the team came running after her, and that she should wait for them, but who knew if their suspect would be here by then. So she came closer to the guy and raised her gun, just as the guy turned around and shoots. At first Natalia just looks at the guy and tries to step forward when she is hit again. This time in the stomach. She tried to yell out in pain, but nothing could be heard. She looked down at herself can could see all the blood coming from her wound. She fell to the ground right as the team come running around the corner, Ryan a little ahead of the others.

Ryan ran over the Natalia to see if she was okay while Horatio and Erik took off after the perp who had gotten away. As Ryan came to Natalia's side he could she that she had past out, but was still breathing. Calleigh and Walter came over as well to see how she was, but as they saw her lying there they called for an ambulance to take her to the hospital. Walter could see that Ryan was a little out of it and he could understand why. After what he saw earlier it was clear that Ryan was in love with Natalia and if he wasn't mistaken she was in love with him too. Just as the ambulance came to take Natalia away, who hadn't regained consciousness, Horatio and Erik came back with the perp in handcuffs.

Ryan wouldn't leave Natalia's side so he went with her in the ambulance while they other followed in there cars. The perp where handed over to an other officer so that they could go to the hospital and see if Natalia was going to make, which they hoped she would. They couldn't bear to loose one of their own.

_At the hospital_

They where all sitting in the waiting room awaiting some news about Natalia. She was taken into surgery a the moment she came and they hadn't heard anything since. Ryan couldn't take it anymore and started to walk around. How could they all aspect him to sit still and wait for news about someone you love. Wait did he love her? No that couldn't be they were just friends, weren't they? Yes, she was his friend but if he were honest with himself he did love her. He was erupted by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Erik standing here looking sad.

"You know that you have to tell her how you feel when she wakes up right?" Erik said. Ryan just looked at him without saying anything. "Come on, you know it as well as me. You love her. I can see it by the way you look at her. Don't deny it. It will only cost you time in the end."

"What if she doesn't make it. How will she know that I loved her?" Ryan finally spoke. Erik could see the pain in his friend eyes. He felt sorry for him. He had once loved Natalia too, but not as much as he could see Ryan did. He really hoped that Natalia would make it for Ryan's sake and for Natalia. They deserved to be happy together and he had no doubt that they would make each other happy. Just as he was about to reply to Ryan a doctor came through the door to the waiting room.

"Natalia made it through surgery and will recover just find. She is awake now and is asking for Ryan" the doctor said to the group of happy faces. He saw a guy walk forward and knew it was Ryan and lead him the way to Natalia's room.

When they got there Ryan thanked the doctor and went into Natalia's room. He saw he sitting in her bed looking exhausted and walked over to her bed. As he came closer Natalia looked into his eyes and smiled. She took his hand and pulled him down to her and kissed him right away. It wasn't a long kiss but when he pulled away he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I'm so glad that you're okay Natalia" Ryan said smiling. "I was so nervous that I didn't get to tell you how much you mean to me. I love you" Ryan said glad that it was finally out in the open. Natalia just smiled at him and looked happy.

"I'm glad you said that, because I love you too. And I'm sorry it took me almost getting killed to kiss you, but I hope we can have a future together now"

Outside the room the rest of the team stood and looked at the happy couple inside. They were glad that Natalia was alright and that they were finally together. It couldn't be a happier ending to a crazy day.


End file.
